


dreams

by stephsjblock



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Sharing a Bed, Smut, drunk ladies, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephsjblock/pseuds/stephsjblock
Summary: Violet was only slightly in love with her co-worker. She figured if she just ignored it, her feelings would surely manifest themselves onto another person.Except it’s been a year, and here they were getting shitfaced in Violet’s apartment. It was the weekend after all, and they deserved to not be sober.
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Kudos: 19





	dreams

**Author's Note:**

> yes a fleetwood mac title bc i can. also i'm new to this so go easy on me :) thank you loves <3

Wine sloshed from Judy’s glass as she slammed it on the table.She was giggling at something Violet had said, hand splayed on her chest as if to control her laughter.

Violet snorted into her own drink. She was amused watching drunk Judy. Her rosy cheeks and messy updo. Violet was only slightly in love with her co-worker. She figured if she just ignored it, her feelings would surely manifest themselves onto another person.

Except it’s been a year, and here they were getting shitfaced in Violet’s apartment. It was the weekend after all, and they deserved to not be sober.

“Oh, wow.” Judy wiped a tear from under her eye. “I haven’t laughed like that in ages.” She flopped back onto the couch across from Violet. Violet grinned and sat her wine glass down with far more grace than Judy had.

“I think we might have had a little too much.” She smiled and stretched her long legs out on the couch. They had drank their way through 2 bottles. Judy drank the most, despite being a lightweight.

Judy sat up suddenly.

“I better call a cab now. I really don’t think I can drive.” She laughed and began to get up to use Violet’s phone, but Violet stopped her.

“Judy, no. Stay. There’s no sense when I have room here.”

“I couldn’t possibly intrude.”

Violet laughed and then sipped her wine.

“You could never intrude.”

Okay, that was a weird thing to say. Violet felt her cheeks blush, but Judy didn’t notice. She sat next to Violet on the couch and placed a hand on her thigh. Violet felt her insides flip.  
“Thank you, Vi.”

Violet was trying to form words. Her inebriated state did not help. 

“Anytime.” She placed her hand on top of Judy’s.

They sat in almost silence. The only sound was coming from Violet’s old TV. Judy licked her lips and Violet was staring. She felt a pull towards Judy. She wanted to lean in and taste the wine off of her lips.  
She managed to tear her eyes and thoughts away from Judy’s lips.

“More wine?’

\--------------------------------

As they finished off the third bottle, Violet’s vision was getting a little hazy. Judy was hammered. She laughed at almost anything that was happening on the TV, no matter if it was funny or not. Violet caught her yawn between laughs, so she spoke.

“I’m gonna clean up, grab my clothes, then the room is yours.” She grabbed the wine bottles and carried them to the kitchen, continuing conversation with Judy through the half-wall.

“What? I’m not going to kick you out of your own room. We can share if it’s fine with you.” Judy spoke, but Violet was focused on the way Judy’s skirt had made it’s way up, showing far more leg than Violet was used to . She tore her eyes away, trying to focus on Judy’s face. She leaned in the doorway of the living room.

“That’s fine with me.” Violet was going to kick herself later.

“Do you have a change of clothes I could borrow? This skirt isn’t all that comfortable.” Judy began to pull at the waistline and Violet almost screamed.

“Yep! Be right back.” She could not have run up the stairs faster if she tried.

She was fucked. Royally fucked. How was she going to survive a night sleeping next to Judy Bernly? A drunk Judy Bernly at that.  
She grabbed a t-shirt and shorts and walked back downstairs after a few calming breaths.

Violet had seen quite a lot in her life. She had traveled as much of the world as she wished to see and saw many sights. She has been to many parties and seen various things that she wished she would forget. But what she never expected to see was Judy half-naked in her living room.  
Her bra and shirt were hanging on the back of the couch, folded haphazardly. She was in the process of unbuttoning her skirt when she noticed Violet.

“Violet! Thank you!” Violet looked to the ceiling, anywhere but Judy, who thankfully still had her skirt on at least. Judy took the shirt out of her hands and threw it on, struggling only slightly. Violet finally felt like she could breathe again. Then, Judy’s hands returned to working on her skirt, but she couldn’t undo the clasp.

“Vi, could you help me?” She pouted, big doe eyes boring a hole into Violet’s heart. Speaking of Violet’s heart, it was going into overdrive.

Violet hesitated, but then nodded and walked behind Judy. Her hands creeped up underneath her shirt. Her skin was so warm. Violet had to steady her hands before finally unclasping the skirt.

“You are an angel, Violet.” Judy turned suddenly, leaving little distance between them. Violet felt her breath stop. She had to get out of there before she did something stupid.

“I’m going to get changed.”

Violet changed quickly, mind racing. Judy had definitely had enough to drink. Was Violet just reading into this too much? She was struggling internally. Once they get to sleep, everything should be fine. She had to keep everything under control.

Judy found her way into Violet’s bedroom, currently unpinning her hair. Violet could have cried at the domesticity of it all. Her dark brown locks fell to her shoulders as she placed the pins on the vanity. The shirt Violet had given her swallowed her, the shirt itself reaching mid thigh. Violet briefly wondered if this is what every night would look like if they were together.

“Which side do you like?” Her voice was like honey. Violet shivered.

“Either is fine.”

Judy grinned and climbed under the covers on the right side. Violet turned off the lamp and climbed in on the left.

“Goodnight, Vi.” Judy tucked her arms against her chest, facing Violet. Violet gulped.

“Night Judes.”

\--------------------------------

A noise.

Violet half-opened her eyes. It was still dark outside and she could still feel the bed dip where Judy was sleeping. What had woken her? She shrugged internally and closed her eyes again, trying to fall back into the peaceful embrace of sleep.

“Mmmm.”

Violet’s eyes shot open. What the hell was that? She slowly turned her head and saw that Judy was still asleep, hands placed carefully under her cheek.

But then Judy moaned.

Violet was now acutely aware of the situation she was in and whipped her head back towards the ceiling. A blush spread across her cheeks. She needed to go back to sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep.

Judy moved, shifting her leg to intertwin with Violet’s.

Oh no.

Violet was laughing hysterically inside. She cursed whatever higher power was in charge of this. This was karma for asking Judy to stay over.

She tried to sleep, but Judy’s skin was hot against her own, and the little noises she kept making were far from holy.

Maybe Violet herself was dreaming. Maybe this was just a wine-induced dream that she would wake up from soon. But Judy’s breathing was getting faster and she was getting louder. Violet foolishly decided to glance back over at Judy and couldn’t look away.

Her lips were parted and her eyebrows were furrowed. Her quick, panting breaths were warm against Violet’s face.

What the hell could she do? How was she supposed to go back to sleep? Maybe if she made a loud noise to wake her up. Is there a rule about that? Violet knew it was dangerous to wake up someone who was sleepwalking, but she wondered if that same rule applied to someone who was having sleep sex. Who could she be dreaming about?

Violet decided to grab one of the pens from her nightstand and hurl it at the wall.

She pretended to wake up suddenly. Judy jerked, blinking a few times and blushing when she realized her leg was between Violet’s. She pulled her leg back into her own space and Violet was a little disappointed.

“Did you hear that?” Violet said, turning on the lamp. Judy swallowed, not meeting Violet’s eyes.

“No, what was it?”

Violet could tell she was embarrassed. That hadn’t been her intention. She felt like shit for waking her up.

“I don’t know.” Violet feigned a look around. She went to turn the light off, but Judy stopped her, grabbing her arm.

“Violet… did I say anything in my sleep?” She glanced down at her lap, tapping her fingers against her own leg.

Violet froze. Should she tell Judy what happened or act as if she knew nothing?

“You.. were making.. noises.”

Judy’s head shot up at that. Her big brown eyes were full of panic. She looked as if she was about to cry.

“Oh, goodness Violet. I never meant to make you uncomfortable. You probably think I’m some creep.” She hid her face in her hands.

“Who was it?” Violet asked, surprising herself.

Judy’s face turned even redder, if that was possible.

“What?”

“Who was in your dream?”

Judy’s heart was going a mile a minute. Violet placed a hand on her thigh and Judy’s breath hitched. She met Violet’s gaze. Violet knew.

She leaned in slowly, capturing Judy’s lips in a soft kiss.

Judy was shocked. Violet pulled away.

“I’m sor-”

Judy kissed her.

Judy was kissing her.

Violet parted her lips, hands coming up to tangle in Judy’s hair. Judy gasped into the kiss and pulled Violet into her lap.

Violet straddled Judy’s hips as Judy began to kiss Violet’s jaw, trailing her tongue down her neck. Violet whimpered and her hands began venturing under Judy’s (or rather Violet’s) shirt for the second time that night.

When her hands touched Judy’s bare skin, Judy hummed and helped pull the shirt off of her. Violet stared in awe at Judy until she was pulled back to her lips. Violet’s hands skimmed along Judy’s stomach up to her breasts, coaxing unholy noises from Judy’s lips. Judy’s hands were frantically trying to remove Violet’s shirt. Once the garment was gone, she ran her hands up Violet’s back. Violet could barely breathe. She tilted her head down to kiss Judy’s neck. Judy’s nails lightly dug into Violet’s back when she bit down.

“Violet.” Judy pleaded. Violet wanted to hear the noises Judy made again. She wanted to be the cause of them. Violet pressed Judy down into the mattress and leaned down, inches from her face.

“You okay?” She whispered, eyes searching Judy’s face for any sign of apprehension.

“Couldn’t be better.” Judy said, eyes darkening. Violet eagerly kissed down her neck, stopping to leave red marks. Judy’s hand was in Violet’s hair while the other was gripping the sheets. Violet wrapped her lips around Judy’s nipple and Judy let out a deep moan. The tips of Violet’s ears turned red. She could not believe that she had Judy Bernly writhing underneath her. The thought only turned her on more as she left marks on the side of her breast.

Judy arched her back as Violet kissed down her stomach. Her loud breaths filled the air. Violet stopped in between her thighs. She toyed with the band of the shorts.

“ Want these off?” Violet asked, voice low.

Judy bit her lip and nodded vigorously, lifting her hips. Violet helped her take them off and then tossed them to the floor. Judy moaned at the sight of Violet admiring her, worshipping her.

“You are so beautiful.” VIolet kissed the inside of Judy’s knee. “I mean it. In every way.” Her lips worked their way higher. Judy could have cried at the sincerity of Violet’s comments if her mind wasn’t so clouded with lust.

Violet kissed her inner thigh and suddenly, she was directly in between her thighs. Judy looked down and made eye contact with Violet as she pressed her mouth against Judy through her underwear.

“Oh, God.” She slammed her head back into the pillow, eyes scrunched in pleasure as Violet teased her. Her hand found its way back into Violet’s hair and she pulled lightly, tiltin Violet’s head up to face her. Violet moaned at the sensation, causing Judy to smirk. Violet blushed.

“Take them off.”

Violet nodded, fingers working fast to pull off Judy’s underwear. She wasted no time before taking Judy into her mouth, pulling her legs onto her shoulders.

“Oh!” Judy exclaimed. She hadn’t felt like this in… ever. With the way Violet was using her tongue, she was bound to faint. Her face felt too hot. She ran her hands in her own hair, unable to express the full extent of the pleasure Violet was providing.

Violet slipped a finger into Judy, becoming more aroused at her exclamations. Judy was losing it. Out of all of the ways Judy had ever said her name, this was her favorite. She slid another finger in and heard it again.

Judy ran a hand over her own breasts. She allowed herself to let go completely in the feeling of Violet’s tongue against her clit and her fingers curling inside of her. Her legs were beginning to tighten, but Violet did not let up.

She shouted as she came. Violet helped her through her orgasm, watching Judy’s mouth fall agape as she tried to catch her breath. Her heart was pounding. Violet wiped her mouth and crawled back up her body. Judy’s hand wrapped behind the back of Violet’s neck to pull her in for a bruising kiss. Judy began to slide her hand down Violet’s stomach, but Violet yawned.

“Sorry, Judes. I’m tired.”

Judy frowned.

“I want to show you exactly what happened in my dream.”

Violet’s ears perked up, but her eyelids were still heavy. She laughed and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“In the morning you can show me.”

Judy reluctantly agreed, pulling the covers up to her neck while Violet turned off the lamp.  
They drifted off to sleep with no more interruptions.

\--------------------------------

Violet woke up to the bright morning light and a foreign weight on her hips. She opened her eyes to find a naked Judy Bernly straddling her. The light coming in from the windows behind her gave her an ethereal glow. Violet smiled. Little tendrils of her hair fell in front of her face as she leaned down towards Violet’s face.

“It’s morning now.”


End file.
